Darkness Falls
by SpookyClaire
Summary: [AU! Mary is alive. Explained inside.] The family of four have been fighting the supernatural for years. But on the eve of Dean’s 25th birthday he went missing and no one has seen him since…that is until Sam decides to take a trip and visit Missouri.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Falls

**Summery**: (AU! Mary is alive. Explained inside.) The family of four have been fighting the supernatural for years. But on the eve of Dean's 25th birthday he went missing and no one has seen him since…that is until Sam decides to take a trip and visit Missouri.

**Mary's Life Explanation**: When they were children Mary's mother, Amy, lived with them. And the night their house burned down it was Amy who was up on the ceiling, not Mary. Now the family searches for the demon that killed Sam and Dean's grandmother and Mary's mother, along with any other supernatural scum they find along the way.

**Note: **I have no idea when Dean's birthday is, and the exact date doesn't affect the story. So just ignore that part. Mmmkay?

And yes, I stole the title from an X-Files episode from Season 1! I'm so cool like that, lmaoo

But it doesn't really go with the story…anyone have any better **title suggestions**?

--

"_Dean!" Sam called as he tried to get to his brother. He felt pain explode in the back of his head and went falling forward. _

"_SAMMY!" Dean's voice screamed. "Oh, god! SAMMY! GET UP!" Dean was begging. _

"_Come on, Dean-o. We've got some fun planned." Came the all too familiar voice of their long time enemy, Meg. Sam could feel himself fading as the sound of Dean being dragged away as he struggled to break free filled the air. _

"_SAMMY!" _

Sam shot up from his nightmare. He looked over to see, thankfully, his parent's backs were to him and they hadn't seen his abruptly wake up. He quickly grabbed the hoodie off the back of the chair by the door and walked outside.

Sam zippered up the dark blue hoodie he was wearing as he stepped out the door of the motel. Dean would kill him if he saw Sam wearing his hoodie, but he hadn't seen his big brother in over a year…

In fact it would be a year and a half exactly tomorrow night. Sam kept notes in his head of the exact amount of days since dean's been gone. Five hundred and forty six days so far. Sam shivered in the cold fall air and zippered the hoodie up all the way.

"Sam?" came the voice from behind him. He turned to see his mother standing behind him. Her long blond hair, that stopped mid-back, was pulled into a ponytail. She pulled her own sweatshirt closer to her as she walked to her son. "What's wrong, Sammy?" she asked lovingly. Sam merely sighed in response. "Thinking of Dean-o?" She asked, placing her hand on his back in a comforting, motherly way.

Sam sighed again "Yea…it's just…what if there was something I could of-"

"Sam." She cut him off, taking a step in front of him and taking his face in her hands and pointing it downward so they were eye-to-eye. "Please. Honey, you have to stop blaming yourself!" Mary begged her son

"But what if there was—!"

"Sammy, when we found you you were out cold. I doubt even you could have heroically saved your brother while you were unconscious."

"I shouldn't'of been so careless…I shouldn't'of turned my back…" he babbled, fighting the tears in his eyes.

"Oh honey. Please…please stop. We will find Dean. I promise."

Sam let out a shaky sigh before hugging his mother.

"Hey Sam." Came the call from the open door of the motel. Sam pulled back from the hug and gave his mother a half 'thank you' half 'I love you' look and walked back into the room, Mary right behind him.

"I need you to go on a solo-hunt in Lawrence while your mom and I head up north."

"A solo-hunt? Why?"

"Because, the hunt needs to be completed and Mary and I have to finish something else with Bobby."

"What else?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Sam."

"If it concerns Dean it concerns me!" Sam cried back

"Sam." John warned "You can meet up with us in Indiana in about a week. Ok? I'll tell you everything we know then."

"Why not tell me now?" Sam challenged. Mary stood close by; ready to stop the fight if/when it broke out.

"Because we don't know anything yet. But we might by next week. No go Sam, that poltergeist isn't gonna get rid of it's self."

Sam sighed and began to pack.

--

That had been two days ago. Sam was now only 10 minutes outside of Lawrence. He looked at the address on the post-it on the Impala's dashboard and realized it was right near the house of their old family friend, Missouri. She had been like a grandmother to them after Amy died. Sam hadn't seen her since right before Dean disappeared. He decided to pay her a visit. It was late anyways; all he was gonna do was check into a motel, not like he would get to visit the house tonight.

The sun was setting behind Sam, there was enough light to not have to use his headlights yet. He turned onto Missouri's street and saw a figure walking up the path in front of her house. He parked in the street in front of the house and got out of the car as the person stepped onto the first step of Missouri's porch, pulling a key from their pocket.

"Wait…" Sam whispered. He recognized that slumped posture, that determined walk…it was- "Dean?" The person turned at the sound of a voice in the evening silence.

It _was_ Dean. "Oh my god! Dean!" Sam cried, running up to him. His brother got a fearful look on his face as Sam got closer. "Dean?" he asked, taking his brother's arm.

"Who are you?" he asked terrifiedly, trying to pull his arm from Sam's grip.

"What? Dean—it's me—Sam, you're brother!" Sam said, feeling his heart sink.

"Please—let go of me!" Dean said, trying to pull away.

"Sam." Sam looked up to see Missouri standing on her porch. Sam looked from his brother to Missouri. "I think you'd better come inside, Sam."

--

So, what did you think so far? It's kinda a short/rushed/shaky start, but it gets better! haha

Please review and tell me what you thought!

Thanks lovelies!

-claire

**PS:** Oh! And to all my readers of 'Like Father Like Daughter' I'll try to update again this week!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

**Note**: Ok, so **I**'**m going to explain their whole past in a few chaps**. I was planning this from the beginning, but a review told me that some people don't have faith in the fact I try to keep my readers informed on what's going on ;D

Anyway, I believe its in chapter…6? I'll have to check my layout again.

But ANYWAY! Here's chapter 2!

--

Dean quickly walked up the steps and into the house. Sam stood frozen. He'd been search for Dean for almost 2 years and now he randomly happens to be a Missouri's?

"Sam?" Missouri called. He quickly walked up the steps into the house. "Have a seat." She ordered. Sam sat down. Dean was standing by the steps, as if waiting for permission to go upstairs. "Dean, why don't you go up to your room?"

His room? He had his own room? How fucking long had he been here!

Missouri looked at Sam disapprovingly as if he'd said that aloud.

"And Dean?" Missouri called, turning back to Dean, who was half way up the steps. He turned to her "You can trust him, Dean. He's only here to help." Sam could see the relief flood through Dean. Apparently Dean took all that Missouri said like the word of God. Sam watched Dean rush the rest of the way up the steps.

Sam felt jealousy flood through him. Dean took everything Missouri said to the heart and he didn't even fucking recognize Sam.

"Don't you cuss in my house, boy." Missouri barked at Sam.

Sam merely glared at her and harshly asked, "How long has he been here? Were you even planning on telling me he was here? Or mom or dad?"

"Don't you raise your voice to me, boy!" she warned, "Of course I was planning on telling y'all. But I didn't want you to get all excited that Dean was here, only to find he doesn't remember you. I've been trying to help him remember-"

"Why the hell _doesn't_ he remember?" Sam cried, feeling more anxious now then angry

She glared at him again, but could sense his emotions and let the comment go "I'm not entirely sure about that, Sam. All I know is what he told me." Sam saw Missouri's eyes go dark and her body went ridged at the thought of what Dean had told her.

"What? What did he tell you?" Sam whispered, afraid to know himself.

"Well…" she said, quickly wiping the non-existent tears away "He didn't say much. When he first came here…I felt his presence and I opened the door and he was collapsed on my porch. He was-" She took a quick pause in attempt to stop the tears; if the image disturbed Missouri it was obviously bad. "He was in pretty bad shape. Covered in—in blood and his skin and clothes were torn to pieces…" she paused again and composed her self "After I cleaned him up he didn't talk for nearly three weeks. But then he started to open up to me. The reason I didn't call you right away was because I didn't want you to see him the way he was. He was starting to physically get better when he first started talking to me…"

"How long has he been here?" Sam whispered. She made no comment about his interruption

"Almost two months." Sam let out a small gasp. Missouri nodded and went on "He told me…he told me he didn't know who I was, but he could tell I would help him. That _I_ knew who _he_ was…when I asked him where he'd been he would always clamp up and get tense. It took him a little over a week, after I had first asked him, to tell me. He didn't tell me much, even then. He said he'd been in a bad place, where a man with yellow eyes did things to him…" Missouri chocked up then. "He was so…broken, Sam." She sad looking away. The old woman shook her head at the thought "The vibes thriving off him…the torture he must of gone through to feel like that…" she wiped away the tears that had fallen and looked up at Sam. Sam had tears of his own flowing down his face "Oh…oh god, Dean…" He said burring his face in his hands "How could I let this happen?" he thought to himself. He felt Missouri sit down next to him and put her arm around him

"It's not your fault, Sam." She re-assured. "There was nothing you could of done that night."

"I shouldn't of let them get the best of me…I should of…" he couldn't go on as the tears continued to flow.

"I think it's best that I go call your parents now, Sam. Why don't you go up to the guest room and get some sleep?"

--

Well, yes. Kinda a short chapter. Sorry.

Please review lovelies!

Oh! And **BIG** thanks to all my reviewers! This is all for you!

And also, I'm working on chap 8 or LFLD right now, so look out for that!

-claire


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**--**

Sam stood in the doorway of Dean's 'room'. He watched his brother sit, with his back to Sam, staring out the window. He looked so…lost.

Sam took a step back to retreat to the guest room when the floor let out a loud creek under his step. Dean spun around, looking afraid and ready to fight at the same moment. When he saw it was Sam he relaxed…

A little.

"Uh, hey…Dean." Sam said timidly

"Hi." Dean said quickly as he looked Sam over "You're my brother?" he asked, more with awe then disbelief.

"Yea." Sam chocked out, fighting back tears

"You look so…familiar. I—" He paused and looked frustrated "I don't know. But it's just like…I've seen you before."

Sam nodded, the tears almost falling now "Uh-yea." He muttered, looking away and wiping his eyes quickly

"I'm sorry." Dean said looking down

"For what?"

"You're crying." Was his answer "I made you cry."

Sam was shocked at how…polite, and child-like Dean was. "No-no…it's not you Dean. I just feel like…"

"You blame yourself?" Sam looked at Dean with surprise "I heard you…I—I was kinda sitting at the top of the stairs." He said sheepishly

"A—oh." Sam and Dean looked at each other for a minute

"Damnit…you're so familiar." Dean said, obviously frustrated

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll help you remember." Sam promised

Dean nodded "We…we should probably go to bed now."

Sam nodded, only now realizing his own fatigue. He stood in the doorway for a few more minutes as Dean climbed into bed and slowly slipped off to sleep. "G'night, Dean." Sam whispered, shutting the door

"Night, little brother."

Sam held back his shock and the urge to run up and shake Dean, begging him to repeat what he just said.

But he didn't.

He left the door open a crack and walked down the hallways to the guest room.

--

Sam heard the front door open and then frantic voices. Sam walked out into the hallway to see Dean standing in his doorway looking down the stairs, looking afraid.

"Stay here, Dean." Sam ordered, Dean jumped slightly at Sam's voice in the quiet hallway, but nodded, and took a step back into his room.

Sam held his gun tightly as he walked down the stairs. He shot it up but quickly lowered it at the sight of his parents practically screaming at Missouri.

"Don't you raise you're voice with me, Winchester!" Missouri barked

"Please…where is my baby?" Mary begged quietly

"Sam?" John asked.

The two women turned and looked to see Sam standing on the last step, his gun still at hand.

"Sam, why don't you go stay with Dean until I come get the two of you, ok?" Sam nodded and turned to go up the steps "Mary, John. Have a seat…there are some things I need to explain to you…"

--

Sam put his gun in the back on his waistband and saw Dean still standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Sam said tiredly

"Who was it?"

"It was mom and dad."

"_Our_ mom and dad?" Dean asked

"Yea, ours."

"Shouldn't we go talk to them?"

"Missouri told us to wait up here while she talked to them for a bit."

Dean sat down on his bed, and Sam walked in and sat next to him.

"I feel so…I dunno. Weird." Dean said

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…it's like…I know I know you. But at the same time…I'm not so sure." He sighed "Ugh! This is all so annoying."

"Don't worry Dean, we'll help you remember." Sam said putting his arm around Dean without thinking.

Dean didn't pull away.

"Boys?" came a call from the bottom of the stairs "Come down now, please."

Sam pulled Dean up and the two walked to the landing.

"Ready?" Sam asked when he noticed Dean hesitate

"No." he said staring down the stairs.

'Just like Dean.' Sam thought with a smile as he followed Dean down.

"Oh god, Dean!" the blond woman sobbed, running up to her eldest and pulling him into a tight hug.

Dean stood frozen for a moment, before awkwardly hugging the familiar stranger back.

--

Well, there's chapter three! What did you think?

I'd put more but I have to go to the doctors now XP yuck

Later lovelies!

-claire


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As always thank you to my reviews! This is always for you!

--

Mary Winchester lay awake in bed, unable to get the days events out of her head. She had been called and told that Dean was alive and living with _Missouri_, of all people, and when she got there he doesn't even remember his own mother.

It felt like she had lost him all over again.

"Oh god, Dean!" Mary sobbed, running up to her eldest and pulling him into a tight hug

_She could feel him stiffen under her hold. Even after what Missouri had told her she didn't want to believe it. _

_He was her little boy._

_He _had _to remember her…_

She pulled back feeling hysterical "Please," she whispered looking into his eyes "Please tell me you remember me." But all she saw when she looked into his eyes was a mix of emotions…

None of them recognition.

Confusion, sympathy for Mary, a longing to remember.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, looking away. More hot tears spilled down Mary's cheeks and she did the only thing she could do.

She pulled Dean into a hug again, cradling his head to her chest like she did when he was a boy.

She was pulled from her thoughts to a small sound in the next room. She looked to make sure John was still asleep before getting up. As she passed a half open door, Mary peeked her head in and caught sight of Sam sitting on his bed, his laptop in front of him. He was slumped against the headboard, his laptop playing its screensaver in his lap. His head was turned slightly towards the window and his sleeping face held a look of distress. She could see fresh tears glistening in the moonlight. She let out a small sigh and shook her head.

"Oh, Sammy…" she whispered to herself before continuing on down the hall on her original task: Finding out what the noise was.

She walked past Missouri's closed door and walked up to Dean's room. The door wasn't open but it wasn't closed. It was ajar by only an inch or so. She pushed it open lightly and the door opened enough for her to stand there and stare at her eldest.

He sat in front of the window, staring up at the night sky.

"I'm sorry I don't remember you." He whispered and she jumped at his voice. He turned and looked at you. She was surprised he knew she was there. He gestured for her to come and sit next to him on his bed.

She walked over at his beckoning and sat down. She felt so awkward and she was unsure what to do or say. This was the sun she had born and raised and loved all his life.

"Dean…" she said, pushing his hair from his eyes. It was still shorter than Sam's but it was still long for him. She saw a scar running across his forehead that his hair was covering. She ran her index finger over it gingerly and he still flinched away. "Oh Dean…" She was slightly shocked by the tears in his eyes. She always knew her son to be strong and always hide his emotions "What happened to you?" He looked away. She took his face in her hands and with loving tenderness she turned him back so they were looking into each other's eyes. "Please, Dean…tell Momma what happened." She whispered.

Dean looked her in the eye. And although he couldn't remember her…she was so familiar and he felt her love and knew he could trust her. He tried to hide his tears as he looked at her, but as the memories filled his mind the tears began to fall.

"I—I don't remember anything before they…they took me. I was in a dark room and I—I don't…know…All I can remember is…is him and how he was always laughing at me." He began to sob "Just laughing and laughing…"

Mary pulled her eldest into a tight, protective embrace.

"I wanted to get away." He was whispering into her shoulder as he cried "But I couldn't…I couldn't get away…"

"It's ok, honey." She whispered as she rocked him back and forth "It's ok…" she stroked his back and whispered sweet nothings to sooth her boy.

"B-but…he—he for…got one day…" he said slowly as he sobbed, unsure really of what to say. "And I r-ran away from him. I don't-don't know who-why he le-let me get aw-ay." This had obviously been what he'd been thinking deeply about for the past few days.

Why had the demon allowed Dean's escape? Why?

"It's ok honey." Mary whispered "All that matters is you're here now."

"But why-why did he le-let me go?" he hiccupped

"I don't know honey…" was all she whispered as he closed his eyes and sobbed into the woman he had been told was his mother. "But it'll be ok…" Mary looked up at the doorway to see Missouri, with Sam and John right behind her, standing there watching. Missouri had sympathy in her eyes, obviously having heard Dean's thoughts. And John and Sam with sadness and confusion. "Everything's gonna be ok…"

--

So, what do you think?

As always reviews are appreciated!

I finished my summer reading! But school starts in 4 days :(

Anyway! Later lovelies!

-claire


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thanks to my reviewers! You guys rock! Thanks for bearing with me and waiting, first week of high school this week! Glad I made it through!

Anyway, here's chap 5!

--

_He was watching Sam from the window on the door. Sam was sitting in the back and he was at an angle so that only Sam and the boy next to him could see him. And seeing as the boy next to Sam was fast asleep he was pretty sure the kid wouldn't nark on him._

_Sam is taking notes intently; his face is the epitome of concentration. He'll look up and then back to down within 4-second intervals._

_Look up. Scribble quickly. Look up. Scribble quickly._

_But then he stopped. He looked on intently; he subconsciously began to chew on his pen cap, whatever notes he had been taking were obviously completed._

_He could see Sam pass a small glance at the door before doing a small double take. A grin quickly spread across Sam's face and he discreetly waved at him, a smile pressed across Sam's face at the mere sight of him._

_He merely grinned back, his bad day suddenly feeling a lot better._

Dean slowly opened his eyes; he looked up to see his mom, awake, next to him, she was unconsciously stroking his hair, before looking down at the movement of his head.

"Hey, honey." She said with a smile. Dean could see the 'does he remember me now?' look in her eyes.

"Mornin' mom." The words just flowed out of his mouth without control and he felt guilt spread over him when his mom got the 'he remembers!' look to her. "I—um…still don't remember much." More guilt fell onto his shoulders as her hope disappeared

"I had a dream." He said sitting up. "I…I think it was a memory."

Her eyes lit up once again, and as she opened her mouth to ask what it was about the door opened and Sam stood there, John not too far behind him.

"I was wonderin' when you were gonna wake up, big bro." Sam had taken to calling Dean big-bro and other nicknames like that so he'd get used to the fact they were indeed brothers.

"What time is it?" Dean asked

"1:30 pm." Sam laughed

Dean got a sudden look of panic on his face "I'm not allowed to sleep late! I'll—! They'll—!"

"Dean…" Mary soothed, "It's ok honey. No one minds if you sleep late." She said, placing a hand on his back. Sam now had a look of guilt on his face. He looked down, feeling ashamed.

Mary saw this and immediately tried to change the subject "Uh-Sam, John! Dean said he had a dream last night. He thinks it was a memory!"

Sam and John's eyes both lit up like a 4 year old on Christmas.

"Really?" Sam asked, ecstatically

"What about?" John sat down backwards on the desk chair in the door and Sam sat down on the actually desk, both waiting intently to hear the dream.

Dean got a sudden feeling of stage fright, he wasn't sure why. But it soon went away. He wasn't sure why he felt so comfortable with these people.

Well…they were his family. At least…that's what he'd been told.

But he…he believe them.

He knew he could trust them. He let out a quick breath before starting. "Well…I was standing in the hallway, I was a senior…Sam was a freshman. He was in biology. He was taking notes. I was watching him through the door's window from the hallway" Dean let out a small laugh "He had Tanz, I remember she was an insane bio teacher. I remember once when I had her she…" and suddenly he stopped. He looked up at them wide-eyed.

Mary felt her heart rise in her chest. "Go on." She urged

"She threw a beaker across the room to 'demonstrate' gravity." He let out shocked laugh "It didn't even have anything to do with the class…"

Tears were in Sam's eyes and he laughed, "Yea…it was all the school talked about for weeks."

All their eyes were wide now.

Mary threw her arms around her eldest "Oh my god! Dean! You remembered!"

"It was only a little memory…" Dean said quietly

"But any memory is a good one!" John said, feeling this happiest he had in a long time.

"John," Came a voice from the doorway that made them all jump. They turned to see Missouri, a sad smile on her face "I need to talk to you for a second."

John looked back at Dean for a moment before standing and going out to the hallway, and shutting the door.

Sam jumped off the desk and launched himself at the bed; he sat on the floor next to it, his side resting against Mary's legs as he looked up at the two of them. Mary and Sam excitedly praised Dean for remembering and he blushed at all the unusual attention he was getting.

Then again, he wasn't sure what _was_ usual and unusual.

A few minutes later the door opened again.

John had a warily look on his face and Missouri still had that sad look to her face. Dean immediately turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, Dean." John began "Missouri and I decided that it's best if you come with Mary, Sam and I now."

Dean's eyes went wide and he turned to Missouri. "You're sending me away?" He asked, panickedly "Did I do something wrong?" He asked tears filling his eyes

"No, honey—" Missouri started, at an unusual loss for words

"Please, just tell me what I did wrong!" he cried, standing up "I can fix it!"

"Dean…"

"Please don't send me away!" Dean was begging

Sam felt as if someone had just set his heart on fire and now his chest was aflame as tears filled his eyes at his brother's words.

"Dean, honey." Missouri begged, taking him by the shoulders

"You're all I know." He whispered, all the joy and praise from the memory that was only a second ago now gone.

And to all of their surprise, Missouri wrapped her arms around Dean. "They're your family, Dean." She whispered to him "They love you, and from what John said…you're staring to remember?" she said, taking his at arm's length once again.

Dean nodded

"You trust them don't you?"

Dean nodded again.

"And you love them." It wasn't a question.

And automatically, not missing a beat Dean said "Yes." He wasn't even sure why he had said it.

Missouri nodded. "There you go." Was all she said before taking her arms from his shoulders "John, Mary…why don't you come down stairs with me. Let the boys talk."

And soon the 3 elders were gone.

"Dean…" Sam started

"Don't." was all Dean said, before turning to Sam. "She's right, Sam." He said "I trust you all and I love you…I should go with you." He was obviously trying to make up for his burst of emotions just a second ago, and Sam, only for a second, felt the old Dean was back. "Help me pack?"

Sam nodded and helped Dean gather up the little he owned (clothes Missouri had bought him, etc.) and put it in the backpack Missouri gave him.

"Dean?"

"Yea?" He asked

"I'm glad you're back with us…I'm glad you're remembering." Sam turned away, not wanting to show his tears "I missed my big brother."

"As much as I missed you…no chick flick moments." Dean blurted out.

The look on his face clearly said 'Where did that come from?' and Sam let out a laugh before wiping away his tears.

"Come on, let's go downstairs."

--

**Next Chap**:

**Sam tries to help Dean remember by telling them about their past.**

Well? What didja think of this chappy! I personally liked this one. Although it was a little shaky I liked it!

But the important question is: What did YOU think?

Please review my lovelies!

-claire


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I promised Lilith she could hit me with a shovel if I didn't update today…so I out fear of her wrath here's chapter 6 ! .

--

Sam and Dean walked down the stairs, Sam holding Dean's bag.

"You ready?" John asked, slightly surprised

"Didn't have much to pack." Dean shrugged.

"All right…let's get your bag in the car, Dean." Sam said, after a moment's pause

At that, Dean immediately spun around, completely facing Sam and said "My baby?"

Sam's eyes widened at Dean's words. The room was silent for a moment, and then…

Sam began to laugh.

A true laugh. Once that had been longing to be let out. A laugh that hadn't been heard in almost two years…

Soon John began to laugh too, then Mary, then Missouri.

But Dean didn't laugh. He remained silent. Confused, and a little humiliated.

Why was everyone laughing at him?

Missouri, obviously having heard his unspoken question stopped laughing, although the smile didn't leave her face, and gave him a 'They're not laughing _at_ you they're laughing _with_ you' look.

"Figures you'd remember the Impala before you remembered me." Sam grinned, the laughs dying down.

Dean's cheeks turned a little redder "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"You're remembering, what's there to be sorry about?"

--

They'd been driving in the car for about two hours now. Dean sat in the passenger's seat, after fighting with Sam for the driver's seat (Sam's main point having been: 'You don't even know where we're going!'), staring out the window.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yea, Sammy?" Sam didn't even bother saying 'It's Sam.'

"Um…I know this is kinda random…" Random…now there's a perfect definition of their everyday lives "…but, why didn't you think you could sleep late?"

Sam could immediately feel the tension rise as Dean went rigid

"Why?" he asked, eyes narrowing

"Well…just because this morning-"

"Drop it Sam."

This is exactly how the 'Old-Dean' would have reacted. Avoid and change the subject. So Sam reacted the same way he would have with the 'Old-Dean'…

He yelled.

"No, Dean! Why won't you talk to me? To mom or even dad? What happened to you? We can't help you if you don't-"

"Maybe I don't want the help!" Dean barked

"You may not want it, Dean, but you damn well need it!"  
"You _really_ wanna know Sam? You r_eally_ wanna know what he would do if we so much as SLEPT LATE! He did whatever the fuck he wanted to, Sam! He'd **beat** us, **whip** us-"

"Dean-"

"-**cut** us, **burn** us-"

"Stop-"

"-**_kill_** us!"

"Stop it Dean!"

"Hell he even raped-" Dean suddenly stopped, falling completely and utterly silent. Sam could feel himself shaking with tears and anger. But not towards Dean…towards the sick bastard that took him. "I…" Dean started "I thought the _whole world_ was like that, Sam…I thought…I _didn't_ think there was any…hope…in life." Dean muttered, almost finding it hard just to string the emotional sentence together

"I'm so sorry Dean…" Sam shakily whispered

"Why? Wasn't your fault."

Sam shook his head at how different Dean was…but how little he had changed.

"Dean…I—um…who's _we_?"

Dean went rigid once again "I—I wasn't the only one there, Sammy. There…there were…others."

By the sadness and regret in Dean's voice, Sam could tell Dean was the only one to survive.

And the car went silent once more.

--

It wasn't until about six hours later that the silence was broken by Sam's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"There's a motel about 5 miles up the road. We're gonna pull in." Johns voice came through without so much as a 'Hi, son.'

"Ok." And with that they both hung up without a goodbye.

"What was that?"

"Dad. 's a motel a few miles up. We're gonna pull in." Sam heard Dean sigh

"Ok…"

"What?"

"What what?"

"What was that?"

"What was _what _?" Dean asked in his 'Just spit it the hell out!' Dean voice.

"That sigh."

"It's called breathing, ya know? The think we need to live."

"Don't be a smartass, you know what I meant."

There was a pause, and then Dean muttered "Nothing."

And for the next 5 miles…things felt _normal._

--

Sam dropped his things onto his motel bed. He didn't even say anything to John when he handed Sam the key.

"Hey, hey, hey." Dean said walking in, giving Sam his 'move yo' ass' look

"Since when are you Fat Albert?"

"Well I've always like the name Albert, and you've got enough fat enough for the both of us in that ass of yours, but you _know _I meant move your stuff, closest bed's mine."

"My ass is _not _fat, Dean." Sam said, moving his bag as he did it.

"Yea, whatever you say, tubby." Dean grinned

Sam rolled his eyes and continued to unpack the bed he was moved to "My ass isn't fat." He muttered reassuringly to himself. Dean, having heard it, burst out laughing.

Sam was enjoying the feeling of normalcy.

Well…normal for them, anyway.

"Sam?" Dean asked, going through the duffel bag Sam had kept in the trunk, under the machete(1), for the past almost-2-years.

"Yea?"

"Why…why can't you and Dad get along?" Sam froze "Is it—is it because of _me_?"

Sam felt his heart break for about the 3rd time this week at Dean's words.

"_No_, Dean…no. It was never about you." He whispered the last part

"Then…what _is_ it about?"

"About—well…_ everything_."

"What happened, Sam?" Sam just started confusedly at him "I—I want to remember, Sam." He said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I want to remember our childhood…I wanna be able to look at you, or mom or dad and…and _remember_ my _own_ fucking memories and not…not just what Missouri told me about you and _not_ just the little snip-bits I dream." Sam slowly walked to Dean, and gingerly sat next to him. "Will you tell me, Sam? Why do we do this?"

"Do what?"

"Hunt?"

Sam was pretty sure that none of the 3 told Dean that's what they did, and he doubted Missouri told him, but it was probably just a small memory that was floating around in his head, so he shook off the hope. "I…well…when we were kids…you were 4, I was 1, our grandma, mom's mom, was living with us because grandpa had died not to long ago…"

--

"…and after I teach you how to kick a soccer ball I'm gonna teach you how to play piano, cuz momma really likes that. She said 'm real good. I can play 'Chopsticks' by heart! And if the boys at the park tell you it's girly, don't listen. Momma said they're just jealous that I can play so boot-a-fully, and once I teach ya' so will you!" Dean said, staring adoringly at his baby brother, through the bars of his crib, who let out little gurgling sounds of joy at the sight of his big brother's face.

"Dean." Came a voice from the doorway. He turned to see his grandma smiling at him from the doorway.

"Grandma!" he said brightly, running to the old woman and hugging her legs. Grandma didn't smile much lately. Ever since grandpa had gone 'bye-bye' forever she hadn't been very happy. That's why Mary suggested she live with them.

"Hey, kiddo." She said, petting his hair unruly long hair lovingly "I think it's time for Sammy to go to sleep."

"Hey, Dean-o!" John said, walking in right behind Maggie, Mary's mother. He lifted the small boy up "Ya' think Sammy's ready to throw a foot ball yet?"

"No dad." Dean giggled in a 'you play stupid for me, but it's funny' voice.

John smiled a joking 'of course!' grin.

--

Maggie lay in the bed of her daughter's guestroom. She sat up, unable to sleep…just like every night. Ever since William had died of a heart attack(2) she'd been feeling restless. She pulled off her covers and decided to go downstairs to get a glass of water. As she started to walk down the hallway the lights flickered. She turned to the light on the wall at the opposite end of the hallway. She shrugged, she decided to 'nag' John about the light tomorrow. As much as she loved her son-in-law, she _loved_ to tease him about his 'handy man' skills (or lack there of).

She walked past the nursery's open door and heard a small whimper from her youngest grandson. She took a step back and looked in. She could see John standing over the crib "John? Sammy ok?" John only turned a little bit and shushed her. She shrugged and continued on downstairs.

She saw the light of the TV coming from the living room, she slowly steeped in "Mary?" she asked, but her whole body froze when she saw not Mary sitting there…

But John.

"Oh God." She choked out "Sammy!" she spun around and rushed back up the stairs, and when she got to the nursery she did the only thing she could do…

She screamed.

--

Dean heard a loud scream and jumped out of bed.

"Daddy? Mommy? Grandma!" he cried, his little legs running as fast as they could carry him. Daddy came out of the nursery and shoved a little bundle into his arms.

"Get your brother outside as fast as you can! Now, Dean!"

And he did. He held on as tightly as he could to his Sammy and ran as fast as he could.

Sammy. Sammy was his responsibility. He had to protect Sammy. He had to save Sammy.

As long as he was here nothing would get Sammy.

He ran out to the front lawn, he stood there for a moment, staring up at the house as the second floor window to what had once been Sammy's room exploded.

--

…and then mom and dad ran outside and the house…went up in smoke."

Dean sat silently for a moment "I—I remember…I remember dad had to convince mom not to tell the police Grandma had been on the ceiling before she…she burst into flames. And I—then…ugh, it's all blank!" he said exasperatedly

"It's ok Dean, remembering as much as you have is amazing progress." Sam said

And the room went silent. The brothers sat next to each other, just thinking, until they went to sleep.

--

As always, thank you so much to my lovely reviewers, who I love very dearly! (hugs and kisses) (wow…that was really gay…oh well! I'M GIDDY!)

Sorry if this seems a little…choppy, but I've been franticly writing notes all night for my newspaper article. I joined the school paper and I get to write an article! ME! I'm only a freshman! (squeals in excitement) Well, anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! Please review my lovelies, I'm off to write my article! (and it's not due for a few weeks! XD)

1. Did I even remotely spell that right?

2. Haha! Was faith REALLY just an electrocution, or was it GENETIC? Ahahahahaa!

-claire  
PS: I'll just take that shovel back, Lilith (takes shovel) (slowly backs away)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chap 7**

As always thanks to my awesome reviews and especially to you Lilith :)

--

Oh my god. You guys I am _**so sorry**_. I thought I had uploaded it but the chapter didn't take and I didn't realize it until now.

Again I'm so sorry. I know I promised yesterday, but I thought I had done it! (ducks shovel) Well it's here now! (runs away)

--

_He had his arms wrapped around Sam. Mommy and Daddy hadn't come back yet and this little five-year-old was scared of the storm._

_(FLASH) BOOM!_

Sammy jumped and curled closer to him.

"_It's ok, Sammy. It's only thunder."_

"_But it's_ _**so loud** …"_

_"I know, just try to go back to sleep Sammy. Mom and Dad'll be home soon…" _

_(FLASH) CRASH-BOOM!_

--

Dean awoke with a start. The thunder still ringing in his ears. He scrubbed his hands at his eyes and sat up. He looked at the bed next to him to see it was empty. He looked at the bathroom…door open, no one inside.

Dean felt panic rise up inside himself. Oh, god…they'd left him. They'd waited till he'd fallen asleep and left him here. They didn't want him, they never did. Oh god, if Dean was alone that mean _he_ would come back for him now. _He_ would know Dean was alone and _he_ would take him back.

Oh _god_. Dean could feel himself starting to pant with fear at the idea and he quickly got out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom to see if maybe Sam _was_ in there and Dean just didn't see him…He leaned on the sink as the panic increased when he found Sam not in there.

_They left me. They didn't want me. They never did. He's gonna get me. Oh god! They left me! They left me they left me they left me—_

"Dean?" Dean jumped at the voice in the doorway of the bathroom; he looked to see Sam holding two cups of coffee and a white paper bag with some logo on it. "Dean?" Sam asked again, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"You…went to get breakfast." Dean asked, in a half questioning, half relieved voice

"Yea, I got coffee and bagels-Dean, what happened? Are you ok?"

Dean walked back to his bed zombie-like. "You went to get coffee and bagels." He said, a small, bitter laugh chocked out of him.

"Dean?" Sam was royally confused "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

Dean let out another bitter laugh and ran his hands over his face before looking back up at Sam for a moments pause. "Nothin' Sammy. It's nothing…" He then stood and took a coffee from Sam. "So, what's happening today?"

"Dad said that we're gonna be heading out in about an hour or so-are you sure you're ok?"

"Yea, Sam. M'fine. Gonna grab a shower. You take one already?" Sam nodded numbly, still trying to figure out why Dean was hyperventilating when he walked in "Ok, cool. I'll be out in a bit. My shit's already packed."

And he shut the door.

--

Sam kept passing quick glances over at Dean who was staring off into space next to him. His eyes flickered from the road to Dean every other minute.

'Why won't he tell me what's going on? What the hell happened this morning?' Sam shook his head and mentally scolded himself 'I shouldn't of left him alone like that…even if it _was_ only for a minute.'

Sam opened his mouth to say something, what that something was even _he_ didn't know, when a popping sound stopped him, the car began to slow on it's own, no matter how many times Sam hit the pedal. Dean's head swung around and started at him.

"What was that?" he asked

"I don't know." Sam said, stopping the car and waving his arm out the window at John's slowing truck. Sam got out of the car and walked around the front of the car. Dean open his car door but only got halfway out and watched as Sam opened the hood and as John and Mary exited their now parked car.

"What happened?" John asked as he approached

"I dunno," Sam said exasperatedly "We were just driving and then _pop_ she stops workin'."

"Great." John muttered, standing next to Sam, taking a look under the hood.

A cool breeze danced through the air and Dean turned his head to look behind them from where they came. The breeze ran through his longer hair and he blinked.

"Oh god." Dean said suddenly, now getting out of the car completely, not even bothering to shut his door. "Sam you have to get this car started!" He said panickedly

"What?" He asked, standing up and bumping his head on the open hood. They would have laughed at a different time.

"We have to get out of here!" He cried

"Dean, honey what-" Mary started

"We have to get out of here!" Dean cried, rushing to the driver's side and turning the key repeatedly, getting no avail. "SHIT!"

"Wait, Dean-"

"Don't you get it!" he spun around "He's coming! We have to go!"

"You mean-" Sam started, eyes wide

"Yes!" he said in a 'Are you fucking retarded!' voice

"How do you know?" John asked, walked closer to Dean, all three now stood in front of him, confusion written all over their faces.

"Don't you feel it?" he whispered

"We can all take the truck-" John started but stopped as Dean's face went liquid-paper white, his eyes wide. "Dean-?" he started, but stopped as a new voice joined from behind them.

"Well, well, Dean. Thought you got away for good?"

--

Well, my pretties! What dost thou think? .

Hang me a line, or whatever the phrase is…a clothes line maybe…

ANYWAY! Tis chapter 7, hope you enjoyed!

This weekend is a 4 day weekend! And this week a 3 day week! SWEET! (does dance) Even though I have a test every day…(stops dancing) whatever (shrug) I'll have chapter 8 up next weekend. Later chickadees! (starts dancing again)

-claire

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Chap 8**

I love you reviewersss! drunken bear hug

Sorry this chap is a little rocky, my mind is dying because the long weekend has come to a close (sigh) Oh well, next week is only a 4-day-week! WOOT! ANYWAY!

Here's chapter 8 babies! (takes shovel from Lilith once again)

--

Dean's face went liquid-paper white and his eyes widened as he stared past the three.

"Dean-?"

"Well, well Dean. Thought you got away for good, didja?"

John, Sam and Mary all spun around. Sam stepped protectively in front of Dean, and John and Mary took a step in front of their sons.

_He_ just laughed, Dean flinched at the laugh. The laugh he had heard over and over again for a year. The laugh that only brought back memories of pain, and agony, and torture.

"Come now, do you really think _you_ can stop me? Even if you are the 'Mighty Winchesters'." He made quotations with his hands with a sarcastic, superior air to him.

"I won't let you lay a hand on my babies!" Mary snarled viciously, her mother hen instinct going on overload.

"Oh, but madam…I already have." He grinned and shifted his eyes to the scene behind them. Mary and John spun around. Sam let out an angry grunt as two men, just like the _him_, grabbed hold of him. John and Mary advanced on the men—when they both stopped dead.

"Come any closer and I'll snap his neck." The large man holding Dean spat, holding Mary and John's eldest in a headlock.

"You see, John, Mary, you can't win. Not now, not ever." John spun around with fire in his eyes about to bark an order to let his sons go when _he_ silenced him. "You don't seem to realize who's in charge here, Johnny boy." He said, sauntering over to Dean and Sam "You see, I could kill all of you, right here, right now. But I'm not going to. I don't plan on hurting Dean or Sam…" he got right in Dean's face, his nose less than an inch away from Dean's. He creepily whispered "…yet." He stood up straight "Sorry mister and missus, but I gotta take the boys with me." He grinned at Dean. He ran his hand through Dean's hair, twirling his finger around one of his longer locks. "We're gonna have so much fun…just like last time, Dean-o." Dean jerked away, as if _he_ were a leper.

"Why?" Sam spat

_He_ turned and gave Sam a mock confused look "Why have fun?"

"Why take Dean?" Sam asked, struggling against the possessed men holding him

"Oh," he said sarcastically "Is _that_ what you meant? Well my, my…where is my head today?" _He_ asked mockingly, placing his palm to his cheek.

"Just answer me." Sam spat

"Well…since you said it so _nicely…"_ _he_ said with a roll of his eyes "There was no real reason to my selection. It could have been Dean or John or Mary…just happened to be Dean was the lucky, chosen one. I needed to see what a threat the 'non-special' Winchesters were."

"Non-special?" Mary asked

"Don't play dumb with me, wench." He spun around "We all know Sammy boy here is…different. Don't tell me you've forgotten the time he got so mad all the dinner glasses broke? Or when he moved the desk without even touching it?" He grinned at their wide eyes "Yes…I've been watching you for a _long time_, Winchesters." He turned back to Dean "Dean-o here turned out to be a feisty one."

Dean's face was cold and stone hard and he tried to look brave and menacing, though his eyes betrayed him. His hazel orbs filled with masked terror that he tried to desperately to hide.

"I wanted to see how he could make it locked away in my underworld. If he could survive, escape."

"So wait a minutes…it was all just a _test_!" John roared, outraged

_He_ held out his arms in a 'ta-da!' way "Congrats, he passed!" he said mockingly

"You son of a bitch!" John whipped out his pistol from his back pocket and fired off two shots into _his_ chest. _He_ looked surprised for a split second as he looked down at the non-bleeding wounds. _He_ looked back up at John

"That was _very_ stupid, Johnny Boy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

--

"That was _really_ stupid Johnny."

Dean's eyes widened, showing his fear now more than ever. Sam bit his lip, holding back screams of rage at the demon and annoyance at his father for shooting the demon. John pumped his fist backward, jerking the gun down, as if scolding himself for his stupid, impulsive act.

"Please," Mary begged "Just let our son's go."

"Oh _sure_." The demon said sarcastically "After all this work, and after your husband _shot me_, I'm gonna let your sons go." He made a spitting sound and rolled his eyes "Look lady, I ain't even done with these boys yet." He said, turning to Sam and Dean. Dean looked away, not wanting the demon to see his terror, but Sam stared him in the eye, head on. Not breaking his terrifying glare. "I've got plans for you boys." He said, now grinning.

"What kind of plans?" Sam spat

"Soon enough, both of you will be fighting on my side." The demon laughed

"We'd never fight for _you_."

"Oh…" he started, sauntering over to Sam, and standing inches from his face "You will." He turned around "It was nice seeing you again, John, Mary." He nodded at the two parents.

And with a snap of his fingers he, his servants, and the Winchester sons were gone.

--

Sam awoke in a dark room, unsure of when he had passed out. He arms were tied behind him and his feet tied to the wall.

"Dean?" he called into the darkness, voice rough. He got a cough in response. Sam turned to the direction of the cough and could see a silhouette in the darkness, up against the wall to his right. "Dean?" he called again, this time louder

"Present." His older brother coughed again.

Sam let out a choked, relieved laugh "You ok?"

"Just peachy." He said sarcastically "What about you?"

"Well, I'm not hurt."

He could hear Dean let out a sigh of relief and muttered "Good." It was then that Sam realized Dean was panting.

Sam was about to ask Dean if he was ok but a not so distant sound stopped him. A click sounded followed by a slit of light across the room under, what Sam assumed to be, a door. Sam got a better look at Dean now. His clothes were dirtier than before and he had blood trickling from a new gash in his forehead, and a busted lip. Sam was cut off from his 'What did they do to you?' question by the door flying open and blinding light filled the dark room. Sam and Dean squeezed their eyes shut from the light. Sam opened his eyes again when he heard the demon possessed man walk past him. Sam watched as Dean began to struggle as the man cam closer. Sam got an even better look now and saw Dean's shirt had bloodstains on it.

"Get away from him!" Sam cried, now struggling too.

"Oh don't worry, Sammy boy." Came a voice from the doorway, Sam turned to see two of the demon possessed walking to him. "You're coming with us this time."

"_This time_?"

"Well, you weren't awake, so you didn't get to join in last time."

"What did you do to him _last time_!" Sam asked, enraged

"You'll never know, Sammy."

"It's Sam." He barked

--

Dean stopped his meager attempts to get away as the men dragged him down the hallway. He could hear Sam yelling and struggling as several of the demon's lackeys dragged them to _The Room_.

Dean heard the familiar creek of the stone door to _The Room_ open. He felt himself being dragged through the doorway and to the stage. He felt himself being strapped to the chair by invisible bonds. He even heard Sam being strapped down too; he could hear Sam's annoyed and confused grunts as he fought against the invisible rope tying them to the chairs.

But Dean didn't open his eyes.

He didn't want the memories of what went on here to come back…not what happened a few hours ago or what happened a year ago.

"Open your eyes Dean." He heard that all too familiar voice say. "_Open them._" Dean felt his eyes involuntarily open. "That's better." He was greeted by the grinning face of the demon.

"Who first, Sir?" one of the men asked

"This one," he said gesturing to Dean "He's been so much trouble I want his ass done first." He spun around to Dean "Now, Dean, let's do this." He said, grinning

"Do what?" Dean tried not to stutter, but failed

The demon merely smiled and placed his hand on Dean's forehead. Dean could feel himself go cold and for a moment thought he was going to die.

But them something happened. A strange mist circled around Dean He screwed his eyes shut, fighting it.

"_Come on Dean, walk to Daddy." _

"_Do you think Sammy's big enough to throw a football yet, Dean?"_

"_Momma, what happened to grandma?" _

"_Come on Sammy…say 'Dean' you can do it!" _

"_Dean, why aren't mommy and daddy home yet?" _

"_Good shot Dean! You fired that gun all by yourself!" _

"_Dean, I'm scared of the storm…can I sleep in your bed tonight?"_

"_Hold the gun like _this_ Sammy…that way you won't fall back when you fire it." _

"_Dean, where have you been all night?"_

"_I want to go to college, but I can't leave you guys."_

"_I want you to have you dreams, boys. I really do."_

"_You two go on the hunt by your selves, it's a simple one."_

"_Oh god, SAMMY! Get up! Please get up Sammy!" _

"_My name's Missouri, Dean. I'm going to help you."_

"_Dean—it's me—Sam, your brother!" _

"_Remembering as much as you have is amazing progress." _

"Say good night, Dean." Dean was freezing, but then something strange happened. He felt the hand leave his forehead, he heard a loud crash and loud cries. He felt all the heat suddenly come back to his body. He felt overheated, suffocated. His head felt like it was about to explode. He felt his own body, ignoring his orders to get up and open his eyes, go limp and fall forward, out of the chair.

"Dean!" He heard Sam call, he could feel his baby brother at his side

'It's all gonna be ok now, Sammy.' He thought, and his world went black.

* * *

**Explanation for my absence: PLEASE READ!**

Ok, so I live in the city of NY _known_ for its snow. But we haven't had snow _this_ early in 100 years. Most of the trees hadn't lost their leaves yet so when this **freak snowstorm** hit a lot of the trees weren't ready. 90 of the trees here were damaged or destroyed. About 12 people died and a quarter of a million people _still_ don't have power, and this storm was Thursday evening! Our city, and most of the surrounding cities around us, have been in a **State of Emergency** since Thursday night.

We lost cable (10 MINUTES BEFORE THE NEW SUPERNATURAL CAME ON! (kicks wall)) and just got it back at about 3 o'clock today. We haven't had school since last Thursday and won't have it again till Monday because most of the streets are still _covered_ in tree limbs and trunks.

Our back yard was destroyed and half of our beautiful tree, that holds our swing, is gone. We _finally_ finished cleaning up yesterday and, with the help of our whole street, our street is now clean too. But I think we're still in a State of Emergency. My family, out of the rest of our family, are the only ones with power and heat…so we're the lucky ones!

It's insane, yes. But since we didn't have cable that meant no Internet, which meant not updates for you guys. But even if we did have it I most likely wouldn't have updated anyway because we've had so much work and cleaning to do.

So yea…I'm sorry again guys! But it's not my fault! Blame Mother Nature. She's not one of those nice mothers who bakes you cookies and tells you she loves you for no reason, she's one of the mothers who calls you a failure and blames you for all her problems.

Anyway, I'm just glad I finally got this chapter up! Hope you guys are still reading!

Sorry again!

-claire

PS: I just saw the ep. On Youtube (big smiles) Poor Dean! (hugs)


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

OK! **Explanation time!** (this seems to have become annual or something!)

Ok, so I went to the doctor's about a week and a half ago and had an infection or something so they put me on some antibiotics, which I had a big reaction to and ended up being sick for a week. We didn't realize it was the meds before last Friday (the 3rd) so I had to skip school that day because I could barely get up…yea, it sucked.

So, ANYWAY! I was better by Sunday. And now I'm sure you're asking, 'Well, why didn't she update THIS week?' Well the reason is because I had 5 tests and 3 projects due this week so I was a little too bombarded with work to update. So, now I have absolutely no homework this weekend seeing as the quarter ended yesterday and last night was freshmen unity night (we went to lasertron…it was AWESOME!) so I'm updating!  
.

**Sooo sorry, again, guys!**

Read and enjoy!

PS: I hope you didn't explode from anticipation yet, Lilith. Cuz here it is! I think we can put the shovel to rest.

Let us all mourn the shovel. (moment of silence)

…….READ ON!

--

Sam watched in horror as his brother struggled against the invisible bonds like he was. He watched as the Demon placed his hand to Dean's forehead. He watched as a mist formed around Dean and as Dean screwed his eyes shut.

"DEAN!" Sam screamed, but it was as if he hadn't even spoken. Everyone watched the Demon and Dean in mesmerization. Sam could hear faint voices from where Dean was sitting. They sounded familiar, like it was their mother or father talking. He couldn't tell. But before he could think about it for another moment…something happened.

The demon pulled his hand back as if burned, but as he was pulling it back he went flying. He slammed hard into the wall across the room. The demon slumped to the floor, unmoving. All his lackeys rushed to his side.

At first Sam wasn't sure if it was an act, _the_ demon got knocked out so easily? But Sam decided, at the moment, Dean was more important.

Dean slumped forward out of his chair, his eyes shut, his body limp.

"Dean!" Sam cried, diving to his brother's side as Dean his the floor.

Sam could see a small smile on Dean's unconscious face, and he could faintly hear his brother's voice in his ear, like Dean was next to him whispering to him, and not lying limp on the floor in front of him.

"_It's all gonna be ok now, Sammy."_

'What? What does that mean, Dean?'

Silence. That was to be expected.

Sam quickly turned around, he was shocked (to say the least) to see everyone was gone. He hadn't even heard anyone leave. "Wha-?" He slowly stood. And look around. Gone, everyone was gone. The room was completely empty.

It was a trick.

It had to be.

He walked to the door and pressed his ear to it. He could very faintly hear feet running. Sam felt panic rise up in him. They were coming back.

He spun back around and ran to Dean's side. "Dean, _Dean_! Wake up! We have to get out of here!" Nothing.

He looked around quickly. He could see a boarded up, small window across the room. It was small and towards the ceiling, as if they were in a basement.

Sam quickly threw his brother over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and rushed across the room. He quickly pried the dead, rotted wood off the window. Light faintly shined through the grime on the window. He pushed it up with ease, seeing as it was about ready to fall off. He could see an empty ally way outside the window, it seemed to be night.

Where the hell were they?

How long had they been there?

He carefully, and quickly, pushed Dean, head first, through the window. Once Dean was through he used all his upper body strength and pulled himself up and out of the window, as he pulled his feet through and pushed the window shut he could hear the door in the room open. He jumped up and look around, he saw a dumpster a few feet from where Dean was lying. He rushed to it and pushed it in front of the small window so the demons couldn't follow them out.

He then spun around and pulled his brother over his shoulder in the carry again and walked out to the street. He could see a streetlight over a pay phone and rushed over.

It was then that he realized he had no money on him.

He spun around to see a man walking past him. "Excuse me, sir?" The man turned and looked at him suspiciously "Do you think you could lend me a quarter? My brother—uh…had to much to drink and now I need to call a…friend to come pick us up." He said, quickly stringing a lie together.

The man rolled his eyes and tossed the coin at Sam. The man turned and walked away muttering "Fucking drunks."

Normally Sam would be embarrassed that someone thought that about him…but right now he couldn't care less.

He quickly shoved the quarter into the public phone and dialed his father's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Came the exasperated voice of his mother on the other end

"Mom?"  
"Sammy?? Where—it's Sammy! Where are you??"

"I'm—uh—not really sure."

"We've been looking all over the city for you!! Are you alright??"

"I'm fine. But Dean—I dunno. He won't—he won't wake up, mom." Sam said, feeling the panic and anxiety of the past few weeks, hell, the past year, all catching up with him now.

"It'll be ok, baby. We're gonna come get you. Can you tell us what's around you? We've probably passed it 20 times now."

"Um…" Sam squinted at the street sign a block across the street "We're on the corner of Acadia St. and um…" He look up at the rusted sign of the long since abandon store "Right near…Wilson's Hardware."

"Acadia St…Wilson's Hardware sound's familiar. We'll be right there, ok, baby?"

"Ok, bye mom." He hung up the, most likely, diseased phone and walked across the empty street to where he said he was going to be.

It wasn't until he got to the street sign that he realized how badly his shoulder was throbbing. He tried to readjust Dean on his shoulder and got a groan in response.

"Dean?" he asked hopefully. He carefully took his brother off his shoulder and placed him sitting against the street sign. "Dean?" he asked again

"Sammy?" his big brother asked, not even opening his eyes yet.

Sam could feel relief explode inside of him. With that one word, his name, there was so much emotion. Sam could hear recognition and relief in his brother's voice and not the confusion and fear he'd heard for the past two weeks…had it really only been two weeks? Well…it didn't matter how long it had been, now.

Dean was back.

_His_ Dean.

Sam let out a half laugh, half cry and smiled at his brother. "Dean. Oh…god."

"I remember Sammy."

Sam could feel tears in his eyes, and nodded in response.

"It's been almost two years."

"I know…it doesn't matter anymore. You remember, Dean! You_ remember_."

"Yes, isn't that grand?" Sam heard an all too familiar click behind him, and turned to see the barrel of a gun "Too bad neither of you will be alive long enough to…_cherish_ those memories."

--

"John, I told you to take a left!"

"I heard you the first fucking time, Mary!"

"Don't you _dare_ yell at me, John Winchester!"

"Well, I wouldn't be yelling if you would stop repeating yourself 20 times, when we haven't even reached the fucking turn yet!"

"Don't you use that language with me! Remember who you're talking to! I'm your _wife_!"

John sighed "I know, honey. I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry too." Mary said, sighing also. "Let's just find the boys. And everything'll be fine."

"Here, there's Acadia St." John made a quick left turn and screeched the classic car to a halt at the sight before him.

There, his eldest sat against the street sign, his youngest kneeling protectively in front of him, with that—that… _scumbag_ standing in front of them.

A gun in his hand.

Mary let out a gasp and threw her car door open. John quickly grabbed his shotgun, although he knew it wouldn't do much, and got out too.

"Get away from my sons!" Mary barked, no longer begging, but commanding.

The Demon turned to the parents and grinned. "John, Mary! How nice to see you again!"

"Cut the bull shit and back away from them." John said, pointing the shotgun at him.

The demon laughed "That didn't exactly _work_ the first time, Johnny boy."

"I said back-away-from-my-sons." He said slowly 

"You're not gonna shoot us." Dean said suddenly, standing. Everyone watched as the eldest Winchester walked past Sam and up to the Demon.

The Demon laughed "Oh, I'm not, am I?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"You took that gun from Sam's waist-band when we first got there, didn't you? I recognize it, so don't bother lying."

"So what if I did?"

"There aren't any bullets in that gun."

The Demon got a confused look on his face and pulled the barrel out to check the bullets.

Dean his chance and quickly knocked the clip from the Demon's hands, grabbing the gun and chucking it in his mother's direction. All while using his free hand to elbow the Demon in the face.

The Demon swung, connecting with Dean's jaw. Dean stumbled back and went for another swing but the Demon threw his hand out, Dean flew back into Sam.

"_Enough!_" the Demon barked. His eyes flared and he growled "Soon, Winchesters."

And he was gone.

"You ok Dean?" Sam asked as Dean rolled off of him

"Peachy." Dean said sarcastically as the two brother's sat up.

Sam grinned, yeah. Dean was definitely back.

"Are you boys all right??" John and Mary asked in unison as they rushed to their sons.

"If by all right you mean 'Dean, you're jaw is swelling' then I'm gonna say, yea. No shit."

Mary looked confused for a moment before looking at Sam, hope exploding like fireworks in her eyes. Sam nodded.

"Oh, DEAN!" Mary cried, throwing her arms around her eldest son "You're back!" Mary actually started to cry. "Oh, my baby. Dean, Dean, Dean…" She cried into her son's shoulder

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, mom." He promised. Mary pulled back, sniffed, and smiled at Dean

"We really missed you, Dean."

Dean nodded "I missed you guys too, but…" He stood, pulling his mother up with him, and walked over to the impala "I missed my baby most of all." He bent over, running his hand over the hood "I'm never gonna let those lunatics drive you again. I'm not leaving you again."

Sam burst out laughing, then John and Mary and then Dean joined too.

Things were _definitely_ back to normal.

--

_The End_ -- **Epilog **

--

Dean curled up under the large, silky, red quilt of the hotel they were currently staying at. Now, normally they never stayed in anywhere in the zip code of nice but after their encounter with the demon 3 days ago they'd been treating Dean like glass. Although that annoyed the hell out of him he sure as hell wasn't complaining with it came to their beds.

I mean, _king sized beds_??! And not having to share them! And none of them had blood and semen stains on them? Jeez, it was _heaven_.

They only rented one room and there were 4 beds, although they were only using three of them (John and Mary shared, of course).

Dean sighed in contentment and snuggled closer into the big, fluffy pillow. Although the quilt was covering his face, out of a crack he could see Sam staring at him, a smile on his baby brother's face.

He knew Sam was thinking something girly like how childlike Dean looked when he slept.

Although, if Dean did say so himself, he was pretty damn cute when he slept. I mean, look how he looked when he was _awake_!

Grinning at his own thoughts he silently laughed.

Dean had just felt _happy_ the last few days. Although the fact he'd lost a year kind of pissed him off, it didn't really make him mad at the same time.

Yes, he knew that didn't make sense.

But, the past year and a half was really fuzzy for him. He only remembered the few things in his dreams, and the day he was taken. But it was strange, even though he _knew_ he'd been gone for that long he still didn't remember the time in-between. It annoyed him that he couldn't remember, but just being with his family, and back on the road as of tomorrow, just made him happy that the past year and a half didn't bother him.

"I'm glad you're back, Dean." He heard Sam said quietly, before turning off the bedside lamp and curling into his own pillow

'_Glad to be back, Sammy. Glad to be back.'_

--

Well!! What did you think?

Sorry again for taking so long!!

I had so much fun writing this story, so I'd really like to know what you all have to say! So please tell me what you thought!

Thanks for playing along! Later lovelies!

-claire


End file.
